


What Can Donald Do Better Than Della

by feckley



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feckley/pseuds/feckley
Summary: This is just a little something I wanted to write for my friend Kimo! Who is also Fentonald trash





	What Can Donald Do Better Than Della

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wanted to write for my friend Kimo! Who is also Fentonald trash

Donald had been acting weird all day, and not just his regular, 'Grr! No one knows what I'm saying! Quack quack!' Kinda weird. He'd been fidgeting a lot, checking his phone, and now he won't leave the boys' bedroom. Strange, strange indeed. Della pondered to herself what could be the matter, before the sound of knocking at the front door pulled her out of her thoughts. She rose from her spot on the couch with Louie, and opened the door, the sight in front of her leaving her speechless. 

At the front door stood a young, Latino man, wearing a steam pressed, white shirt, and black pants. The outfit being topped off with a black blazer. His hair and feathers a gorgeous brown, seeming mostly maintained, aside from the bit of hair that just wouldn't stay down with the rest of his locks. The man smiled at her, holding behind his back a small bouquet of flowers. Della stared at the stranger, thoughts racing in her head faster than any bullet. Who is this man? Why was he here? Is he here for her? 

"Hi, I'm Della!" She blurted quickly, holding her hand out to shake the strangers. He winced slightly at how her voice boomed, before his smile returned, and he used his free hand to shake hers. 

"Nice to meet you! My name is Fenton. I'm here to see Donald?" He asked, looking through the door, around Della. The gears in Della's head began turning, as her nerves were replaced by an idea. A fun idea. 

"Donald? Oh he's upstairs! I'll keep you company while he gets ready." She held the door open for him, smiling as Fenton entered. He looked around in sheer shock at the size of the foyer. Della's smile only grew at the sight. "So! You're here to take my brother on a date huh?" Della asked in a forced protective tone. 

"Your brother?" Fenton asked, unphased by Della's tone. "He never told me he had a sister!" 

"I mean to be fair, he thought I was dead for the past ten or so years, but-" 

"I promise to treat him good tonight!" Fenton beamed, grinning at Della. "Ah! That came out wrong! What I mean is, I plan to show him a good time!" He nodded, flinching after a second, "Wait, no. That doesn't sound right either! I don't mean anything inappropriate! I just mean that-" 

"You two make a cute couple." Della stopped his ramblings, smiling at him with her arms crossed.

"Y-You think so?" Fenton asked, looking away from her.

"Darn right I do! You're both super awkward!" She beamed at Fenton, causing him to chuckle in a moment of relaxation.

"Why thank you! I think." He hummed, tapping his bill in thought. He was soon pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Della clapping, her gaze pointed to the top of the stair case. He followed her eyes, only to stare at his date, butterflies quickly filling his stomach and chest. 

Donald walked down the stairs, adjusting his bow-tie awkwardly. His dress coat was a midnight blue, and his undershirt the same white as Fenton's, though not as well maintained. Della couldn't help, but chuckle to herself, as Donald had topped the outfit off, with one of Scrooge's top-hats. 

"Hey, you ready?" Donald asked, finally making his way down the stairs. Fenton kept staring for a moment, before nodding his head quickly, snapping back into reality. 

"Y-Yes! Ready when you are." He smiled at Donald, who's eyes soon turned onto his sister. 

"Did she harass you before I came down?" He asked, leaning closer to him. Della smiled innocently at the two of them. 

"No? She's been rather nice to me!" Fenton smiled at Donald. His gaze was pulled towards Della when she cleared her throat in an attempt to catch his attention. She pointed behind his back. "Oh!" He pulled the flowers out, and held them out to Donald, "These are for you!" Donald smiled and took the flowers, holding them close. 

"Thanks, Fenton." He smelled the flowers, before handing them to Della. He took Fenton's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Put those in water for me, would you Della? Thanks." He nodded before she could reply, leading the way out the door, and closing it behind them. Della stood in the foyer, holding the bouquet that wasn't hers with a smile. 

"Is there anything Donald Duck can do better than Della?" She asked herself as she walked into the kitchen for a vase, "Apparently he can find a hot date better than me." She chuckled to herself, filling the vase up with water from the sink. She gently set the flowers inside, before going back to sitting on the couch with Louie.


End file.
